Cloud services, be it private or public clouds, are gaining momentum. Maintaining availability of applications running on cloud systems and other types of systems is important. Hybrid cloud systems are becoming increasingly popular as private cloud systems seek to expand into public cloud functionality. The binding of private cloud systems to public cloud systems can affect the availability of applications running on the hybrid cloud system.